Wind mills exist that use a cam to adjust pitch vane throughout a full vane rotation cycle. Rollers contact the cam and connect to the vanes via levers. As the rollers follow the contour of the cam, the pitch of each vane is correspondingly adjusted throughout each vane rotation cycle. A breaking mechanism or governor may be used to prevent over speed.